poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Flain's Mixel Human Adventure
Flain's Mixel Human Adventure is a new film. Summary Mal steals the crown of the chosen one and takes it to the real human world. Flain and his friends must travel to CHS to get it back and beat Mal. Plot Prologue: Flain's Coronation The movie opens in Arendelle, With, Flain, Vulk, Zorch and the Mixel Friends disembarking the train at the station and heading to the Castle to attend Flain's first Prince Summit since his Festival. Flain is both nervous and excited (or "nervicited", as Zaptor puts it) about the summit and feeling self-conscious about wearing his crown, but his friends are supportive as expected, believing his new status as prince should be embraced. In the throne room, Flain bumps into an amber-coated female Mixel who introduces him as "his highness, Prince Flain", and he and his friends meet with Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, Olaf, and Kristof. Elsa takes notice of how tired Flain and his Friends look from their trip and sends the 63 of them off to bed. Some time later, as he tries on his crown, Flain is once again feeling unsure of himself, wondering what will happen now that he's a prince. Vulk and Zorch assures him everything will be fine, and the three of them go to sleep. The Crown of the chosen one Stolen Later that night, a person in a cloak sneaks into the castle, past the patrol of royal guards and into Flain, Vulk and Zorch's guest room. Using a hand, the cloaked person switches Flain's crown with a fake crown and attempts to make off with it. However, as the person sneaks past Vulk, he rolls over in his sleep at the last second, flipping his leg in the way. The thief trips over it with their foot, crashing into the floor and stirring Flain, Zorch and Vulk from their sleep. Flain, noticing the crown in the Person's saddlebag, cries "Thief!" before giving chase. His shouts wake the other Mixels as he passes their rooms and they quickly join the pursuit. He attempts to cut the thief off by teleporting, but the unicorn is just as skilled at teleportation as he is; uncloaked by the spell, the thief is revealed to be a Goth named Mal From Total Drama All-Stars. Flain tackles the fleeing Goth to the ground as they reach a chamber in the castle that houses a large mirror. During the struggle, Flain's crown falls through the mirror. With a wicked grin and a sarcastic, insincere apology, the mystery goth untangles himself from Flain by teleporting to the mirror, Mal responds that he was only conserving his plan for the right time, Flain begs him to stop, to which Mal mocks him and laughs that he's "just getting started" and leaps through it, to Flain and his friends' shock. The next morning, Princess Anna identifies the Person Goth as Mal, her former student. He began his studies under Anna not long before Mike but had turned cruel and dishonest when he didn't get what he wanted as quickly as he'd liked. he subsequently abandoned his studies (eventually going through the mirror, apparently). Vulk brings out the fake crown, with Princess Anna surmising that Mal hoped that Flain wouldn't notice the switch right away, and by the time he did, it would be too late to retrieve the real one. When Flain asks where Mal fled to, the other Mixels and friends show him and his friends to the mirror. The mirror is in fact a gateway to another world, an alternate world, that opens once every thirty moons. It used to be kept in the throne room of the castle of Arendelle, as Princess Anna hoped that Mal would use it to return to Arendelle some day to seek her guidance. the princess, queen, snowman and ice harvester task Flain with venturing into this other world and retrieving his crown; without it, the other Cubits are powerless, and Planet Mixel looses one of its greatest defenses. Not only that, but the Elements do not belong on the other side. Mal would likely use the Crown of the Chosen One to harm the inhabitants of the alternate realm, and they will not be able to defend themselves against its power. Unfortunately, such a task has its share of complications. For one, Flain must go alone, as sending his with all of his friends could upset the balance of the other world and complicate his mission further. What's more is that the gateway will only be open for another three days. When the moon reaches its peak in the night sky at 12 AM Midnight, the gateway will close, and it will be another thirty moons before Flain can use it to return to Planet Mixel. With some encouragement from his friends, Flain steps through the gateway. Only moments later, an anxious Vulk and Zorch follows after his, including Mike. Canterlot High School Dizzy from the journey across worlds, Flain opens his eyes, surprised to find Vulk and Zorch—now two humans and Mike having stayed the way he was on Planet Mixel—standing before him. They at least know what his current form is, because what is even more alarming is the fact Flain himself is now a creature they are completely unfamiliar with: a human teenager. The four find themselves outside what appears to be a castle, and immediately begin their search for Flain's crown. However, Flain struggles to get used to his new body, learning to walk upright and get around without mixel power. Flain, Vulk, Zorch and Mike enter the seemingly empty "castle", and Flain gets a first look at his new body through a display case's glass windowpane. Suddenly, a bell rings, and dozens of multi-colored teenagers pour into the hallway. An overwhelmed Flain stumbles his way out of the crowd and bumps into a teenage girl with Rose Pink hair who helps her to his feet. As Flain watches her walk off, it becomes apparent to his, Vulk Zorch and Mike that it's not a castle they're in but a school. Flain grows more accustomed to his human body and closely observes the inhabitants of the strange new world he's in. As he passes by faces both new and familiar to him, he listens in on a conversation between 3 tribes and a goth: one is being considerably cruel and verbally abusive to the other. Flain steps in to defend the 3 tribes being harassed, but his oppressor shrugs Flain off and walks away, saying he can speak to anyone any way he wants. As Flain comes to discover, that was Mal. The Boy Flain stood up for introduces himselfs as The Frosticons, The Flexers and the Spikels, much to Flain's surprise. Before he can dwell on this, one of the Frosticons notices Vulk and starts to fawn over him in the exact same manner his Mixel counterpart did when they first came to Planet Mixel. Flain asks Lunk about the crown; Lunk tells him that he had indeed found the crown. While handing out flyers for Canterlot's animal shelter on the front lawn that morning, the crown came through the portal and struck the back of his head. Not wanting anything to happen to it, she then turned it over to Azulongmon. With this information, Flain, Vulk, Zorch and Mike head to the principal's office. As he keeps Vulk hidden in his backpack on Lunk's advice, Flain enters Principal Azulongmon's office and asks him about the crown. Having given it to Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon for safekeeping, Azulongmon is mystified as to how the crown ended up on the front lawn. Flain learns from the principal that the crown is to be awarded to the Prince of the upcoming Fall Formal dance. Leaving the office, Zorch questions why Flain didn't just explain the truth to the principal. He was going to, but he came to realize during the conversation how Principal Azulongmon would react to it; if a human ended up on Planet Mixel and told its people about the human world, Mixels would consider them crazy. With few to no alternatives, Mike suggets that Flain should run for Prince of the Fall Formal to get his crown back, but Flain just has no idea how to do so. The Frosticons, The Flexers, The Spikels, The Glorp Corp, The Cragsters and the Electroids At lunch, Flain meets the Frosticons, The Flexers and The Spikels again in the cafeteria and shares with them his decision to run for Prince of the Fall Formal. This news comes as a shock to Them, who warns Flain that Mal makes life miserable for those who oppose him. It's here that Flains also learns about how isolated all the social groups of the school are from one another, from the athletes to the fashionistas to the rockers, and that he'd have to get all of them to vote for him. Flain is still determined however, and asks where to find the head of the Fall Formal planning committee. He, Vulk, Zorch and Mike enter the school auditorium, which is in the process of being decorated. There, they meet another familiar—and at the same time un''familiar—faces: The Electrodes and the Glorp Corp. While the peppy groups are more than happy to put Flain's name on the ballot, he's less than thrilled to know the Frosticons are involved. As the three of them talk, in enters another face Flain recognizes: The Cragsters and Electroids, delivering cases of Soda Pop with the help of Rodney from Total Drama. Upon learning that Flain will be running against Mal for Prince, one of the Cragsters warns that Mal is not to be trusted, commenting that the only boy in the school who's even ''less trustworthy is Duncan from Total Drama. Flain takes his leave of the auditorium, and Mal enters just moments later with Alejandro and Scott from Total Drama. He spares no harsh words regarding the decorations and choice of refreshments, inciting the Cragsters and Electroids' anger. When Mal learns that Flain will be running against him, he goes to "meet the competition". Mal Confronts Flain in a barely lit, dead end hallway and gives him a verbal lashing, scoffing at his efforts to run for Prince of the Fall Formal, outright insulting and belittling him, and even threatening Vulk, Zorch and Mike's safety. : "You want to be a prince here? Please. You don't know the first thing about fitting in." : — Mal to Flain Mal orders Alejandro and Scott to follow Flain and bring him something he can use to discredit Flain in the eyes of the student body. Mending Friendships A Hungry Flain comes across a vending machine, and unable to get it open, is about to kick it Mixel-style when he's interrupted by Jacques and Josee, who easily buys a snack from it. Realizing that he really doesn't know anything about this world, Flain decides to do research about the school to better familiarize himself with it. Much to his delight, Canterlot High has an extensive library. Flain's attempts at using a computer are inept and awkward, he makes a mess of library books (handling a number of them by mouth rather than by hand), and he has trouble figuring out how to use a copy machine. Unbeknownst to him, Alejandro and Scott are recording his every embarrassing move via camera phone. That evening, as the library nears closing time, it occurs to Flain that he hadn't thought about where he, Zorch, Vulk and Mike are going to sleep. Luckily, Mike had thought ahead and assembled a bed out of books for them to sleep on, having discovered a rarely used section tucked away on the second floor of the library. Meanwhile, Flain's research into the school has yielded a yearbook. Inside, he finds an old photo of the 6 tribes, Duncan, Lunk, and Zoey. Although the 6 tribes and humans appear to be friends in the photo, they don't seem to be friends now. Mike reminds Flain that he can't focus on why the groups, humans and goth are no longer friends: making friends and beating Mal comes first. The next morning, Flain is ready to make a good first impression on his fellow students, but he finds that everyone he passes in the hallway is laughing at him. As he wonders why, The Wiztastics and Zoey suddenly pull him into an empty classroom and dress him in a new outfit and wig. At that moment, The 6 tribes, Lunk, and the Electroids enter the room. They show Flain a video that Mal had posted online, showing Flain struggling to adapt to his human form and otherwise embarrassing himself on camera. Mortified, Flain believes that his chances of getting voted Fall Formal Prince are hopeless. Zaptor offers to help, But Lunk advises Flain against accepting it. Within moments, they, Zoey and the Wiztastics, and the 6 tribes are at each other's throats. Flain breaks up the argument and with the yearbook photo, reminds the four that they were all friends once; the groups fondly remember the photo as being at the school's Freshman Fair. Flain believes that Mal somehow broke them apart, but the grouos claim it wasn't Mal that dismantled the four's friendship but a series of text messages and e-mails sent between them that ruined school events they put together: a text from Lunk to Zaptor that ruined a silent auction for the animal shelter, a message from the Cragsters to Duncan that ruined a bake sale, and so on. However, as the groups come to realize, none of them had sent these alleged messages. At Flain's encouragement, The Cragsters approaches The Fang Gang and Duncan on the school soccer pitch, where the two work out their misunderstandings and reconcile. With his, the Fang Gang and the Cragsters' friendship mended, Duncan agrees to help Flain become Prince of the Fall Formal on one condition: beat him in a game of one-on-one. Unfortunately, despite Flain's best effort throughout, his lack of athleticism and inexperience with sports lead to him thoroughly losing the match. However, Duncan agrees to help regardless, explaining that what he was actually doing was testing Flain's "heart and determination", two qualities that the Fall Formal Prince should have; Flain proved that he has both. Behind the bleachers nearby, Alejandro and Scott show Mal photos they'd taken on their phones, eliciting an evil grin from the other human. Trivia * Scenes * Category:Transformersprimfan